magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
C+VG Issue 1
"Try to think of something more exciting than a computer. What did you think come up with: A trip to the Amazon, scoring a goal for England, landing on Mars or, maybe beating the bank at Monte Carlo? A computer will give you the chance to do any of these in your own living room" Excerpt from editorial Computer Software Reviews Goldrush by Mr Micro Ltd for the VIC-20 Games Pack No 7. by Acornsoft for the Acorn Atom Sinclair ZX81 Cassette No 4. by Sinclair Research for the ZX-81 Wizards Castle/Laser Defence/Golf by Knights TV & Computers for the Sharp MZ-80k Alien Rain by Broderbund Software for the Apple II Serpent by Molimerx for the TRS-80 News The news pages are generally just game announcements, there is a mention of a new chess computer though. Dinowars by Tandy for the TRS-80 CoCo Towering Inferno by Sharpsoft for the Sharp MZ-80k Super Glooper by Supersoft for the PET Seawolf/Trap/Bounce-Out by Creative Software for the VIC-20 Goldrush by Mr Micro Ltd for the VIC-20 Polaris by Tandy for the TRS-80 Starmines by Softape for the Apple II Minefield/Snake/Awari by Program Power for the Acorn Atom Death by Leisure Genius for the Apple II Meteorites by Supersoft for the PET Video Screens Reviews Space Monster by Philips for the Philips G7000 Tennis by Activision for the Atari 2600 Boxing by Activision for the Atari 2600 Space Battle by Voltmace for the Voltmace Database Stone Sling by Philips for the Philips G7000 Asteroids by Atari for the Atari 2600 Astrosmash by Mattel for the Intellivision Image:Space Monster.png|Space Monster by Philips Image:Boxing.png|Boxing by Activision Image:Asteroids.png|Asteroids by Atari News Golf by Voltmace for the Voltmace Database Super Knockout by Acetronic for the Acetronic MPU1000 Shooting Gallery by Acetronic for the Acetronic MPU1000 Arcade Action Reviews Cosmic Avenger by Universal Omega Race by Midway Wizard of Wor by Midway Space Fury by Sega Tips Tips, flaws and street slang for the Pac-Man arcade by Namco Features Christmas Parade - A look at the many new toys available for Christmas. Regular Features The early regular features in C+VG are either to do with programming or with board games, there are no games mentioned in the articles below. Chess by Max Bramer Othello by Tom Napier Sounds by David Annal Mainline by Alex Gates Practical Programming by Ted Ball Adventure by Keith Campbell Kit Korner by Keith Mott Graphics by Gary Marshall Down to Basic by Moira Norrie Type-Ins The Invaders for the Nascom 2 by Karl Parker & Terry Brown Supernim for the Apple II by Jerry Dubnoff Rainbow Passage for the VIC-20 by Ivor Stones of Mr Micro Ltd Nibblers for the PET by Paul Jay Tarot for the TRS-80 by Frank Rowlett City Bomb for the ZX-80 or ZX-81 by Stephen Adams Trench for the Atari 400/800 by Tim Hays Dodgems for the Acorn Aton by John Dyson Musical Hangman for the Sharp MZ-80k by Stephen Davidson External Links You can find this magazine at the World of Spectrum archive. Or if you would like it on a DVD try The Zzuperstore